I wasn't born in the right body
by Heartfelt Sighs
Summary: Castiel is a high school sophomore. He moved to Sioux Falls that summer. Kids think he's okay, but he acted a bit strange. Probably because Castiel had been born as Clarence, a little blonde haired, blue eyed girl. Castiel refused to tell anyone that he was a boy born in a females body, until he meets Dean. But will Castiel be accepted, or shunned?
1. Opening

Castiel didn't seem different. He was smart, but rarely showed it. He wore band shirts, black jeans, combat boots and sometimes a tan trench coat. Castiel had messy dark hair, and bright blue eyes that seemed to look in your soul.

But why did he have a doctors note not to change for gym? Why did he never wash off after?

Simple.

Castiel was keeping a secret. One he'd rather not talk about.

Castiel had been born in a girls body.


	2. Not An Angel

_Castiel's body was hidden by his tan trench coat. He glanced around, fear showing in his bright blue eyes. "Don't! No more!" He whispered softly, though he knew no one could hear him. Castiel covered his face and started to cry. He tried to be as quiet as possible, but they still found him. "Little baby Clarence, dressed as a boy. Who would have known she was our toy?" They chanted this, though it made no sense to the shivering child. "Now, should we break the little, plastic, doll?"_

Castiel sat up, gasping for breath. With horror, he realized he had been crying.

"Damn it." He mumbled. Castiel could still hear the chant from his dream, and it made him shiver.

"Cassie!" A brown eyed blond came smashing into Castiels room, a lollipop already in his mouth. "Get up! I want to get to school on time today!"

Castiel didn't even try to argue that they always are at school on time. He knew it wouldn't make a difference.

"So, the scars are fading?" Gabriel asked, tilting his head. He always had this worried expression when it came to Castiels surgeries.

"Yes Gabriel. Don't worry!" Castiel smiled and got up. "Now go, I've got to change!"

* * *

About 10 minutes later, Castiel rushed downstairs.

"Lets go, trickster!" Trickster was Gabriels nickname, since he was always messing with people and playing pranks, it fit.

The ride to school was uneventful. Gabriel and Castiel were both quiet as they listened to Green Day and then some crappy pop music.

They pulled into the parking lot and the engine was cut off.

"Thanks for the ride, Gabe. I hate the bus." Castiel thanked Gabriel, who smiled and waved off the compliment.

"See ya later, nerd." Castiel jumped out and ran inside, thankfully not forgetting his backpack.

He was passing the office when he heard someone call his name. Castiel turned and saw the office lady, Sarah or something, waving him into the office.

"Hello, Castiel. I've heard you've gotten used to this place quite quickly." Castiel shrugged. He had only been here for about a month, but he guessed he had gotten used to the school. Not that hard to fall into the strange pattern this place had. "Well, there is a new student joining, actually two, but I only want you to show one around."

Castiel tried his hardest not to groan. Whatever. He could manage it.

* * *

Castiel sat in one of the chairs in the office, his leg was shaking with impatience.

Then he walked in.

God, he was beautiful. He had short, blonde hair, and freckles that dusted his face like stars dusting the galaxy. His eyes were as green as a newly grown leaf... Or damp moss on a tree, which wouldn't mask the tree's beauty, only enhance it.

The male turned and stared at Castiel for a second, which made Castiel look down and shy away from those beautiful, beautiful eyes.

"Hey, my names Dean."

Dean... Even his name was lovely... All of these... Emotions, startled the boy. He had never really been attracted to anyone, boy or girl, black, white, or rainbow.

"C-Castiel..." Castiel looked up, fluttering his eyelashes shyly before quickly looking down again. Dean smiled, and it was gorgeous. Castiel wondered if he was an angel. He had read about them, and he was named after one, but he remembered they were supposed to be beautiful creatures.

Castiel liked imagining Dean like this.

Dean, the angel.

Yeahh... Not so much.


End file.
